I Love You
by Panda-no-Yuuhi
Summary: They've been putting it off long enough. Ned and Moze finally discuss 'The Kiss'. Ned/Moze


Hi guys, I hope you like this fic- It's a NedMoze.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified SSG and I don't own the song For Fruits Basket.

Just to let you know, my Fruits Basket DVDs say this is the theme tune. If you know a different version I apologize.

* * *

I ♥ You

Ned's Pov

I let her in through the front door of my house. My dad and mom weren't home, so I figured it would be okay if she came over. She shut the door behind her and hung her coat up. This was my best friend, Jennifer Moseley- but more commonly known as Moze to me, but in the past - we had really crossed the best friends line.

I suppose it all started when I told her she was beautiful on picture day, we both let it slide convincing ourselves that it was the kind of thing best friends would say.

Then came the 'Around the World' day, I thought she was Suzie so I quickly turned her around and kissed her. We were both in shock once we found out who we'd actually kissed.

The next day we told Suzie that we kissed and she said that it was okay. Then nearer the end of the day, we kissed again just to make sure that there weren't any feelings between us. I said that there weren't any feelings there; Moze agreed too, although somehow, I guess both of us knew that there were feelings there. Slowly, I began to fall out-of-love with Suzie and in love with Moze.

And that leads us to earlier today. I called her asking if she wanted to come over and watch a movie, she agreed, but I assumed that we both knew that more was going to happen today.

So now, I lead her up to my room and we sit on my bed. In the end we chose the movie 'Prime', something about an older woman falling in love with a way younger boy, about 10 years younger. We watched Prime for about an hour and then got bored so I turned off the TV.

We lay down on my bed, her head on my chest and my arm around her waist.

"Ned"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on between us?"

"I don't know"

Silence. It wasn't an awkward one but it wasn't exactly relaxing.

"Ned"

"Yeah Moze?"

"When we kissed…d-did you feel…something?"

"…I can't lie Moze… yeah, I did"

"Me too"

She sat up, so did I. She turned to face me and slowly leaned into me. I closed the remaining space between us.

The kiss was soft and sweet, gentle and loving. I pulled away to breathe

"Wow" she stated

"Yeah"

I leaned back in, catching her by surprise but she kissed me back. Unlike the first kiss, this one was more intense. She spread her fingers through my hair. When my tongue asked for entrance she obliged. I did swirling movements with my tongue and she moaned with content. We fell back onto the bed. This was way intimate, and God I liked it.

She slowly began to unbutton my blue and white striped shirt, once she got that off she basically tore off my Wolves shirt. I took off her tee as well, it was blue. Her favorite colour was blue.

I broke the kiss and examined her, messy bun, slim figure and well curved. She tried to pull me back into the kiss but I stopped her. I leaned near her ear

"Wow" I smirked "You're hot Miss Moseley"

"Why thank you Mr Bigby, you're hot too"

"Ooh flirting back now?"

"Yes, now shut up and carry on".

"Prey tell, Jennifer, carry on what?"

"Hmph" she got up and went into my on-suite bathroom.

I sat thinking to myself for a minute. I laughed quietly at that the others reactions would be like if they saw what just happened. Just for fun I listed them

Seth- "Woah dude"

Cookie- "See, I told you two that you would get together!"

Loomer- "Bigby, I'm gonna crush you!"- Okay _not_ a nice thought there.

Suzie, I don't know how she would react.

The sound of the on-suite door shutting woke my up from my thoughts. I looked up

"God Moze". Her hair was down-which made her look even more beautiful as before.

She walked towards me and sat on my lap. She put her arms around my neck, her face dangerously close to mine.

"Like what you see, Bigby?" I licked my lips

"Mmm, so tempting"

"Then give in to the temptation" she whispered.

"Yes, I think I like this new Moze" I smirked and kissed her with a fiery passion which she gladly returned back.

"Never let me go Ned"

"I won't Moze…I won't ever"

"I love you Ned"

"I love you too"

I lay down and she collapsed onto my chest. We both slept contently that night, knowing we'd be together always.

* * *

_I was so happy when you smiled_

_Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey_

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep_

_Waiting with patience for the Spring_

_When the flowers will bloom renewed again_

_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today_

_Although the scars of yesterday remain_

_You can go on living as much as your heart believes_

_You can't be born again although you can change_

_Let's stay togather always_

* * *

Hope you like it. Please press the lovely blue-purple button below and review. No flames please!

SoraxNamine


End file.
